To Make You Feel My Love
by xSweetSerenityx
Summary: Booth and Bones share their new love and new life.  My take on right after the finale, mixed with the Adele song "To Make You Feel My Love".  Possibly future fluff, drama and love if you like.
1. Really?

Hey all, this is my first story in a LONG time. But I'm so gaga over the final episode that I had to do one… I love the song in the finale _Make You Feel My Love _by Adele. So I wanted to have my take and maybe continue on from the closing scene… Hope you enjoy!

XxSweetSerenityxX

"They look so happy." Brennan stated in a questioning way.

Booth laughed. "Yeah well, they had a baby."

"Their whole lives have changed. You'd think they'd be a little more apprehensive." She couldn't understand how they didn't seem scared or nervous. That's how she felt right now. _Did Angela feel this way once too?_

"Well you know, having a baby- that's a good thing." He couldn't wait till it was him again; being a dad was the greatest experience of his life. Seeing Michael in Hodgins' arms made him remember how special his first moments with Parker were. He only wished it had been they way he had dreamt it would be.

"You really think that?" She probed, searching for the right moment.

"Yeah that's a great thing. Why? What?" He stopped walking and looked at her, _why does she look so concerned?_ "Oh come on Bones, look the baby- the baby's fine. They had a healthy baby; they love each other… this is the happiest day of their lives, okay? What?" He couldn't read her, but something wasn't quite right.

"I'm-" she released a puff of air. "I'm pregnant. You're the father." And then she waited for what seemed like hours for Booth to respond. She was nervous enough already but waiting for his response made her shuffle her feet with worry.

Slowly Booth's blank stare grew into an ecstatic grin. She smiled in response; _this couldn't be bad-_ _I've never seen him look so happy._

"Really?" He asked with a grin, eyeing her stomach and looking back up into her eyes.

She nodded, unable to form words as tears began to form in her eyes. Suddenly he hugged her around her waist and spun her around. She laughed as he cheered. When he set her down again, their faces still close, he couldn't help but ask… "Really, really?"

_When the rain is blowing in your face_

_And the whole world is on your case_

_I could offer you a warm embrace_

_To make you feel my love_

_When the evening shadows and the stars appear_

_And there is no one there to dry your tears_

_I could hold you for a million years_

_To make you feel my love  
><em>

She laughed as a few small tears rolled down her cheeks. "I didn't believe the first two tests either Booth, but I couldn't deny the evidence. There was the missed period, queasiness, and a feeling here"- she placed her hand over her abdomen, "that I really can't explain."

"That's our child, Bones." He laid his hand on top of hers and placed his other hand in her hair at the side of her neck. "Our love, what we did, it made this. Our baby."

She looked down at his hand on top of hers and linked their fingers together. With a smile she corrected, "Booth, the fertilization of my egg by your-"

"Yes, yes Bones. I know the scientific explanation." He tugged her hand forward as they began walking towards Booth's apartment. "But the night Vincent died… we mourned him but we found what we needed in each other."

She frowned and thought for a moment. "Comfort?"

"Comfort, yes." He confirmed. "But we were looking to feel alive and loved. We did that with each other when we made love. And through that, we made life." They continued to walk as Booth removed his fingers from hers, wrapped one arm around her waist and stroked her stomach with the other.

_I know you haven't made your mind up yet_

_But I would never do you wrong_

_I've known it from the moment that we met_

_No doubt in my mind where you belong  
><em>

_I'd go hungry i'd go black and blue_

_I'd go crawling down the avenue_

_No there's nothing that i wouldn't do_

_To make you feel my love  
><em>

They walked in silence for a moment as Booth gave Bones time to think. After a moment she laid her hand on top of his again. "We-" she stopped and thought. "Booth, what we did-"

"Made love?" He offered with a smile, stopping them in front of his building.

She nodded. "It wasn't like anything I have ever experienced. I understand now what you meant when you said that sex isn't about reproducing… sex is sex, making love is about showing your feelings for someone and creating life."

Booth laughed as he led her up the steps and into his building and up to his apartment. "Sometimes, it's about creating life. Mostly it's about being one with the person you are in love with. We just got lucky with the life part, I guess." He smiled.

She looked down sheepishly. "And- and are you in love with me? Like you were before Hannah?"

They stood in front of his apartment door now. Booth unlocked it and led her into his darkened living room. As he closed and bolted the door, she stood there- with the moonlight filtering across her face- waiting for his answer.

_The storms are raging on the rolling sea_

_And on the highway of regret_

_Though winds of change are blowing wild and free_

_You ain't seen nothing like me yet_

_I could make you happy make your dreams come true_

_Nothing that i wouldn't do_

_Go to the ends of the earth for you_

_To make you feel my love  
><em>

When he saw her, his breath caught. He was more in love with her than ever. "Temperance Brennan," he stepped forward and took her hands in his. "I am even more in love with you than I was one year ago. More in love with you than I was when we made love. And even more in love with you since you told me I was going to be a father again."

Her eyes watered again with tears of utter happiness. "I-" she couldn't get out what she wanted.

"Shh," he soothed as he pulled her into him. "you don't have to say it for me to know."

She nodded against his shoulder. When she spoke, she pulled back to look into his eyes. "But I want you to know; I knew I had many options when I found out I was pregnant."

Booth trembled at the thought of abortion. But this time it wasn't abortion in general, it was the thought of losing a baby- their baby.

She saw the worry in his eyes and held his face with her hands. As Temperance held his gaze, Booth saw her raw honesty and strength. "But I knew right away that the best way I could-" she thought for the right words, "make you feel my love was by allowing our love to make this life. I knew that I wanted it… and us."

He leaned down and kissed her gently. At first on her forehead then down her cheeks before settling softly on her lips. It wasn't like their first kiss; on that rainy night outside a bar, full of passion and arousal. And it wasn't like when Booth told her he loved her and she'd turned him down; full of longing and sorrow.

This was Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth. Their feelings shared in a night of passion and lovemaking had now created a life. This kiss solidified their bond as friends, partners, lovers and family.

_To make you feel my love._

XxXxXxXx

Should I continue? I could do that… but only if I'm encouraged…. :-) I'd like to continue with flashbacks of "the baby making event" and other pieces we've been cheated out of for the season, lol. Let me know by reviewing!


	2. Reflections

WOW! You guys are amazing… In one day I received; 1 favorite author, 2 author alerts, 19 favorite stories, 15 reviews, and 27 story alerts. I think this is my biggest start to a fic ever… SO I MUST CONTINUE! :-)

XxSweetSerenityxX

She lay on her back, unable to sleep as the light shown through his bedroom window. They had been exhausted after the series if events that had happened the day before. Now, Booth lay asleep beside her. It was early for him, she knew, so she let him sleep as she drifted back into her thoughts.

Her hand rested gently on her belly, rubbing slow circles as she thought about the night they first shared this bed…

_She sobbed into his shoulder as they fell back into the bed. Booth rubbed her back and kissed her hair while she cried softly into him._

"_Why, Booth- why do people have to leave- when they want to stay?" Her breathing was ragged and her words came out staccato. "When I want them to stay?"_

_He stroked her back in slow circles. "Shh, it's okay Temperance. Not everyone has to leave. I'm here."_

_She looked up at him then, her eyes horrified. Her breathing turned from ragged to near hyperventilation. "But you... Said that... God chooses... What if he… Wants you to go… I cant-" she gasped. "I can't…"_

_Booth grabbed her face. "Temperance look at me and breathe. I'm right here, I am not going anywhere. Please Temperance…"_

_Tears were streaming down her face as she panicked. It was too much, losing Vincent and the thought of losing Booth too. She took a deep breath, "It should have been you, Booth." She corrected herself, "It was _meant _to be you."_

_He pressed his forehead to hers as he stroked her tears with his thumbs. "But it wasn't, Bones. I'm here." He leant up and kissed her forehead. "See? I'm here." He kissed her cheek and looked into her eyes. "I'm here." The other cheek. "I'm here." Booth rested his forehead against hers once again. "I'm not going-"_

_She pressed her lips to his. It was chaste but it was full of need, passion and longing. She pulled back and looked into his dark eyes. "I'm-" she searched for the word, "relieved it wasn't you. I'm sad for Vincent but I am glad it wasn't you. I need you here with me. Please be with me."_

_Her voice was almost pleading as more tears came down her face. Booth took her in his arms again and brought their lips together in a more fervent kiss. _

The man beside her began to stir. He rolled over towards her and reached his arm out lazily, placing it on her abdomen. Booth smiled in his half awakened state. "Morning Bones."

She slid down the bed and rolled onto her side to face him, his hand falling to the small of her back. "Good morning, Seeley."

His eyes closed and he smiled. "Mmm, that name sounds good coming from your mouth. How come no 'Booth'?"

She laughed lightly. "I was thinking that it might be awkward if I was calling you by your last name in front of our child. It seems so… formal. So I thought I would start practicing."

He shrugged, "Does that mean I can't call you 'Bones' anymore?"

"I don't think so." She thought for a moment. "'Bones' is more of an affectionate term between the two of us; and while I call you 'Booth' _and_ have affection for you, there are too many other people who call you 'Booth'. 'Seeley' is much more… intimate."

Booth smiled as he leaned forward to place a soft kiss to her lips. "I agree. But I think that you should only call me Seeley when it's just us. You, me and our family."

Temperance chewed on her lip. "Our family." She stated, just to hear the sound of it. "We called each other family before I was pregnant."

"And we were." Booth corrected. "But now it's different. Before, _we_ got pregnant," he accentuated the 'we' as she rolled her eyes, "we were family because we supported and cared for each other and had little of that from relatives. _Now, _we really are a family, in every sense of the word. This child is part of the two of us, it's our own real family."

Booth's hand glided over her stomach, caressing her flat abdomen. "Booth, a man cannot be pregnant." She stated, clearly annoyed that he included himself in on her physical condition.

He grimaced, somewhat hurt, even though he was expecting her to be clinical about this pregnancy. "Physically, a man cannot be pregnant. We both know that, _but_ we made this baby together. We made love, our love created a child and now our love will bring a child into the world and raise it. We are pregnant together because I will be with you every step of the way, Temperance."

"I understand your point. But there are certain things about my condition that you, unfortunately, do not get to experience." She stated, "Nausea, vomiting, the pain of child birth."

Booth sighed, "You're right, but that won't deter me from holding your hair, bringing you crackers, and being there for you for everything you need."

Temperance nodded. "I'm glad. I wouldn't want it to be anyone else. I may not be maternal like Angela but you'll be a great dad." She gave him a half smile as she looked down at her stomach.

"Hey," he touched his hand to her cheek to direct her eyes up to his. "_You _are going to be an amazing mother. You are the most brilliant and beautiful woman I have ever known. Any child would be lucky to have you as a mother."

She frowned slightly. "But being beautiful doesn't make me anymore qualified to be a parent. I'm not very good with children, Booth."

This time, he laughed but as soon as he did; he knew he had hurt her feelings. "Temperance, you are so wrong it makes me love you even more." She looked at him quizzically as he continued. "You are _wonderful_ with children. Parker loves you and although there are traditions you'll need to learn" he recalled her belief that lying to children about Santa Claus was irresponsible, "you are capable of being an incredible mother. Remember Andy?"

She nodded in response with a soft smile. "He was such an amazing baby, I miss him a little bit."

"And that's why you will be an amazing mother. Your maternal instincts are already there." He pulled her to his chest for a hug. "Not to mention the practice you'll have with Michael over the next nine months."

Brennan molded herself into his embrace. "Thanks, Booth. I feel confident that together we can do anything."

Seeley smiled and kissed her forehead. "That's what being in love feels like, Bones. We _can _do anything."

Temperance responded, somewhat unsurely. "There's a lot to work through, Booth."

He nodded. "And we'll figure it out. How about over some breakfast?"

She smiled as she snuggled in closer for a few more minutes of warm comfort in his embrace.

Hope you loved!


	3. The Morning After

Here's chapter 3. Enjoy!

xSweetSerenityx

He saw her standing in his kitchen. She was looking through the cupboards while standing on her tiptoes. He walked up beside her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "How's it going there, baby?"

She sighed and turned toward him. "Booth please do not call me baby."

Booth smiled at her, "I meant the actual baby, Bones."

Her expression turned into one of shock and embarrassment. "Oh." Brennan pulled away to reach back into another cupboard. "We're doing alright. I'm starting to feel a little nauseas though. I was thinking of finding some crackers."

Booth reached over her and grabbed a box of crackers from the back of the middle shelf, clearly out of her reach. "Here, feed that little baby of ours."

Temperance walked past him and towards his couch. Her gaze was unfocused and she seemed a little off. "It's not a baby yet, Booth."

He sat down beside her, making sure to give her some space. "Sure it is, Bones. It's _our_ baby."

She shifted uncomfortably. "Well, right now it's just a collection of cells. An embryo technically."

Booth thought for a moment. He hated that she had to get scientific; all he wanted was for her to make a connection with this new life. But he didn't want to push her. "You're right. But it's still ours and someday soon it will be a baby."

Temperance nodded with a half smile and sigh. "This all seems a little surreal, Booth."

He paused, thinking. "I know what you mean, I never thought we'd be here: pregnant. Much less in bed together four weeks ago."

And that's all it took for the two of them to get dreamy eyed and think back to the morning after they had lost Vincent, but gained something else completely.

_She felt warm- but besides that she felt constricted. Not in a bad way, but in a way that was unusual for her to wake up in. Temperance opened her eyes slowly adjusting to the light. She had to smile at what she saw. It was her partner, her best friend and the man she had professed her love to in the car on that rainy night. And lastly, he was the man she had just made love to in the early hours of the morning._

_His arms were around her as she rested into his chest. She wiggled back slightly to look him in the eyes. Temperance stopped suddenly when his grasp tightened. He clearly didn't want to let her go, even in his sleep. She nestled back into his embrace and waited for his breathing to change and his body to awaken._

Part of him, _she thought, _is most definitely awake. _As she squirmed against him once again, this time with devilish delight, a low rumbling came from Booth's chest. Then she realized he was chuckling._

"_Well good morning Bones." He kissed her hair as he pulled her to him, rolling over onto his back to stretch himself out._

_She grinned sheepishly. "Good morning, Booth."_

_He laughed again, but this time out loud. When she looked at him questioningly he spoke; "It took all these years for us to make this leap. And now here we are: the morning after. Do you regret it?" He eyed her, concerned for her response._

_She sounded almost shocked, "No! Of course not. I knew what I was doing." Temperance paused and looked back up at him. "What about you?"_

_She seemed to tense in his arms with nervousness as she waited for his response. He pressed her closer to him and kissed her hair. "I'm glad we waited this long. I feel like it's finally right; we've both shared our feelings at times when the other couldn't reciprocate. And now, with the loss we suffered we are finally able to really begin what we started."_

_Temperance seemed wrapped up in his words and her thoughts. "You think we've been heading down this road for a while, don't you? Metaphorically speaking, of course."_

_Booth laughed again. "Yes Bones, this has been coming since our first case together and it's a miracle we held out as long as we did. But I think it's for the best."_

_She smiled and pulled herself closer to him. "I think you're right. I'm not scared anymore, I told you I was in love with you before and that's all I want now. Is to be with you."_

"_You make me very happy, Temperance." He held her cheek as he leaned down to place a soft kiss to her lips. As he rested his head back down with her snuggled up beside him Booth asked, "What time is it anyway?"_

"_About ten o'clock. We didn't fall back asleep until almost seven." A blush crept up her cheek as she spoke._

_Booth sighed. "I guess it'll have to do, not that it wasn't very much worth it but I've got to go find Broadsky."_

_She began to chew on her lip as her body unconsciously moved away from his. When she spoke her voice was quiet and sad, "Can't the FBI handle him?"_

_Booth saw her concern and rolled himself onto his side to look at her. "You know that I'm the only one who knows how he thinks, if I don't do this he might get away."_

"_He wants you dead, Booth." Her voice began to rise in volume. "That son of a bitch wants you dead. I can't lose you now. Not after-" her voice hiccupped. "not after everything we've said and done."_

"_Hey," he soothed, caressing her cheek. He angled her face up to meet his. "Bones, I am going to be okay. And tonight we can be together again."_

"_You promise?" Her question was full of worry and fear. _

_He brushed the stray tear from her cheek as he leant down to kiss her more fully. "I promise you, Temperance Brennan."_

"I never got the chance to fulfill that promise, Bones. What happened after that morning?" Booth asked as they found themselves back in reality on his couch. "I mean, I know I could have said something over the past four weeks but I wanted to give you space."

"Things didn't change Booth, everything was fine." She avoided his eye contact, "Even my dad said we were being particularly nice to each other."

Booth smiled halfheartedly. "Yeah that's exactly what I mean. We were nice to each other which was very unusual. But it seemed like-" he chose his words carefully, "it seemed like you pulled back a bit. We did everything that we normally do; hanging out, having dinner, but you never talked about our night together or our relationship."

"I know, you're right." She stated, she knew exactly what he meant because she _had_ pulled back. She was worried, but not because she was afraid of them being together. She was afraid of what their night together might have done.

"_Okay you've been staring at Leighsenger's skull for a really long time. Trying to get that thing to talk to you?" Angela asked as she entered the room, finding her friend in the same staring contest she had been in an hour ago._

"_Are you being metaphoric?" Temperance asked breaking her concentration._

"_No, I' just trying to lighten the mood. Didn't work."_

"_The mastoid process is generally not a target in close quarter contact. Perhaps I should examine it microscopically." Temperance searched for something to say about the skull, she had spent all this time thinking of the night before._

"_You told me that an hour ago, what is going on? Is this about Vincent?" questioned the artist, worried about her friend._

"_Yes." Temeprance answered slowly._

"_Yeah." Angela nodded, she had thought so._

"_And… I got into bed with Booth last night." But this was not what Angela had thought. The artist stood there with her mouth agape, making Temperance feel even more nervous than she felt. "Why aren't you saying anything?"_

"_Because I don't want to yell 'hallelujah' so close to losing Vincent." She stated disbelievingly. _

"_I think I did it because of Vincent." It was honest, Brennan didn't know what else to say._

"_Wait, woah, huh?" Angela expelled a breath. "What exactly happened after you… after you crawled into bed with Booth?" The look on her best friend's face said it all; her shy smile, the blush on her face. Angela knew what had happened but she wanted to hear it._

_Poor Hodgins chose that moment to walk in with a finding. "Honey no! Not right now, I'm sorry I love you but go tell Cam. Go! Away!" He stopped and looked back at her. "Away!" she yelled again. He looked dumbfounded as his wife yelled at him to leave. When he was gone, the artist looked at her friend expectantly._

"_We slept together Ange. As in, had sexual intercourse." Temperance stated matter-of-factly._

"_Honey," the artist sighed. "You're going to have to give me more than that! I'm about ready to pop and this conversation has been over due for seven years! Was it fantastic?"_

_Temperance smiled, "It was absolutely fantastic." The anthropologist had to cover her ears to protect her ear drums from rupturing by the scream that came from her friend. "That cannot be good for your fetus, Angela."_

_The artist laughed. "Oh trust me, this little one has been waiting to hear this too." She waddled towards her friend with her arms outstretched. "But really sweetie, I am so incredibly happy for you."_

"_Thanks Angela." Brennan hugged her friend tightly. _

"_I better go apologize to my wonderful husband." Angela said, sheepishly. "But it was very worth it._

_Temperance watched as her friend walked a few steps away, her hand over her rounded belly. "Yes, I think Hodgins may have soiled himself." Brennan laughed at her own joke._

"_Oh hey," the artist said, stopping to turn. Her eyebrows wiggled suggestively as she held her stomach. "unless you want to end up like this anytime soon, I hope you two were extra careful!"_

_Temperance froze. Like a deer in headlights. She could hear her friend in the background saying something about how wonderful a Booth-Brennan baby would be and something about how strong his Special Agent sperm probably is._

_But all Temperance could think about was how stupid she had been. How could she have forgotten something so important? _Because to you, being with Booth _is _more important, _her mind nagged at her. What was she going to do? She couldn't focus on their new relationship when all she could think about was if she was pregnant, could she?_

_Temperance thought back to that morning in his bed. She couldn't think clearly when he was near her much less when he was touching her. So she'd find a way to distance herself for just a little while longer, until she knew for sure. And she'd pray to the God that Booth believed in that he wouldn't find someone else while he was waiting._

"I worried everyday that Hannah would come back or you would find someone else." Her eyes looked sad as she spoke.

"Hey," Booth said, moving closer to her on the couch. "I was happy to wait. I wanted to make sure you could handle it. But I wasn't going anywhere." She nodded as she allowed him to pull her to him, her head resting on his shoulder. "I wish you had told me what you were worried about. It was just as much my fault as it was yours."

"You're not mad that this happened? On our first time, no less." She asked, looking up and searching his eyes.

He huffed, "Are you kidding me?" Booth touched his hand to her cheek. "I'm ecstatic. I get to be a father again and with the woman I love. What could be better?"

She smiled at the genuine excitement that showed on his face. "Wouldn't you think it was better if we were married?"

Booth shook his head. "Uh-uh, I'm not ruining this relationship too. You're not Hannah and you are definitely not Rebecca. We can do this and we can be together and we don't need anything else to make our love any more real than it is."

Those words were what she had always preached and what she had always wished to hear. But as he said them she felt, deep inside, something that felt like disappointment.

Hope you liked. More flashbacks and fun to come. Happiness and fluff to ensue. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


	4. Relationships

Here you go, I'm starting to pull it out of this same day junk. I'm going to start skipping ahead (not too fast though), I hope I hasn't been boring. This is the last chapter that will be from the night she announced to the morning after.

xXxXxXx

After their talk on his couch, Temperance excused herself to shower and get herself ready for the day. Their case had ended the night before. The same night Michael Staccato Vincent Hodgins was born and the same night Brennan had told Booth that she was pregnant.

It was so much to process. She stood alone in his shower letting the water pour over her. He didn't want to get married, after all the years he had talked about marriage and the two of them being together she had always hoped that she was the one he was waiting for. _I'm being foolish_, she thought. _We've only slept together once; I don't even know what our relationship is._

She turned off the shower and got herself dressed for lunch. When she emerged Booth was waiting for her in the kitchen, ready to go.

"Diner for lunch, Bones?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure, sounds great." She grabbed her jacket and led the way out of his apartment.

In the car they stayed quiet, both wondering hat the other was thinking. As Booth parked the car, he looked over at Temperance. "I think we should talk, Bones. About us."

She nodded, "You're right, we should. But lets go in and talk, I'm starving."

Booth smiled, _still his Bones. _They sat down at their regular table and ordered lunch from their waitress. The waitress thanked them with a smile and headed off to place the order.

"Is this a meaningful sexual relationship?" She asked suddenly, causing Booth to choke on his coffee.

He reached across the table to take a sip of her iced tea. Once his coughing subsided, he looked up at her "What do you mean?"

She thought for a second. "Well… there's the sex." Temperance stated bluntly. "And there's obviously feelings."

"And now there's going to be a child." Booth finished. "'Meaningful sexual relationship' is not something I would classify us as Bones." He was able to think now; he had to say things in the best way for her to understand. "I'm in love with you, Bones and as I recall you are in love with me too."

She nodded; neither of them had ever stopped loving the other. Even after their confessions, rejections, and attempts at moving on.

Booth smiled. "Good. We've only made love once Temperance, if you remember correctly."

She smiled at him, a smile he'd never seen before. There was a tint of a blush and a cheeky, almost sexy look about her.

He couldn't help but widen his grin at her. "Okay, maybe twice but that was over a month ago. And now we're-" he lowered his voice, looking around the restaurant. "We're pregnant."

She took a sip of her tea. "So I don't see why we cant pick up where we left off then?"

Booth shook his head in the negative. "We can't. There's a baby now, it's completely different." He ran a hand over his hair and face. "It's all backward."

Temperance looked down to her lap and spoke softly. "You _are_ mad about this pregnancy."

He reached over and searched for her hand, once it was firmly in his, he directed her eyes upward. "I'm frustrated Bones. Not with you, you have made me very happy. I'm frustrated with fate, messing with us this way. We were supposed to fall in love and date and then go from there. This is all mucked up."

She smiled at him, "I don't mind that we skipped some things," she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "That just means we can get to the more physical aspects of our-"

"Bones!" Booth whispered his shock. "I've never seen you like this!"

Temperance saw the disbelief on his face. "I'm sorry," she blushed, "I think it's the hormones."

He laughed as he squeezed her hand. Then his face got more serious, he didn't want to upset her. "I think we should date but hold off on being physically intimate."

When she pouted, he laughed. "But Booth, we've conceived a child. What's the point in pretending we haven't had relations?"

He loved the fact that she was complaining about the 'no sex' and not the idea of them actually dating. "I think it's important that we find each other out as a couple and not let our sexual relationship mess that up."

"Wait you really mean it? No sex!" She yelled, loud enough that half the restaurant turned to look at the two of them.

Booth's face turned a bright shade of red. "Bones people are looking…"

"Booth, it's been a month since we've had sexual intercourse-"

"Made love." He stated, his voice low as he spoke into his coffee cup.

She continued without a moment's hesitation. "Do you really think I can continue on without that again? Not to mention the fact that I'm hormonal. Don't you think I've been dreaming of being with you again every moment of every day?" Brennan spoke so quickly that she needed a deep breath of air as she finished.

Booth smiled with a blush. "Dreaming of me everyday?"

Her eyes widened as she realized what she had said. "Well, you know- I mean-" Temperance sighed in exasperation. "Well don't you think about it too?"

He reached across the table and took her hand. "Every moment of every day, Bones." Booth smiled reassuringly at her, which elicited a comfortable smile from the anthropologist as well. "But trust me Bones, this will be good for us. We can date and allow our relationship to have some sort of natural process."

She chewed on her lip. "And what about the pregnancy? How does that fit into our natural process?"

"Well it doesn't, but that's why its important for us to start out this way… by the time the baby is here we will have created a solid dynamic in our relationship." Booth winced, he almost sounded like her when he explained it.

"So what about our work relationship?" She asked, finally feeling comfortable about this conversation.

"Psh- that's easy. It will be as amazing as it has always been." He smiled with that cocky Booth grin. "I'm sure some thing's will change but we'll figure it out as we go and worry about it then."

Temperance seemed satisfied then a thought emerged. "What do we tell everyone?"

Booth pursed his lips in thought. "Well I don't think we can hide the relationship part. Maybe we should wait till you're a bit farther along before we let everyone know though?"

She nodded. "I agree the chances of a woman miscarrying in the first trimester is twenty percent." Brennan paused for a moment. "But I have to admit, someone might already know…"

"Wait, what?" He asked, incredulously. "Who did you tell?"

She laughed ironically. "I didn't exactly tell her…"

"_Hi." Angela said, as her friend entered the delivery room._

"_Hi." She asked as she walked slowly and nervously to her friend's bedside. "What was it like?"_

"_It was wonderful," Angela smiled widely. "and beautiful." She looked down towards her stomach where her son had been only a short while before. "It was a dream."_

_Temperance took in her friend's words as she handed her the stuffed bunny. She had hoped that Angela and Jack's child would value it as much as Amy Winslow had._

_Angela laughed, "Look at this guy."_

"_It's from Booth too." Temperance added with a smile._

_They stood together in silence; Angela let her gaze drag over her friends form. "Does he know yet?"_

_Temperance shifted uncomfortably. "Does he know what?"_

_Angela nodded, she knew she was right. "I take it since you didn't say 'who?' that you know I meant Booth and that you are pregnant."_

_Brennan looked disbelievingly on her friend. "I don't- how could you-"_

"_Consider it a pregnant woman's version of gay-dar. I can read it all over you." Angela watched as her friend's inner-turmoil ran all over her face. "Honey, he is going to be ecstatic. Trust me, in nine months you'll be right here looking as proud and full of love as I feel."_

_Temperance nodded with a small smile. She grabbed her friend's hand and gave it a squeeze. The two women shared a moment of silent excitement before Temperance left the room. _I have to tell him tonight, _she thought as she met him in the waiting room. He had asked to walk her home…_

"Angela is something else." Booth said with a laugh. "I guess it's a good thing she's on maternity leave, that will buy us enough time to get through your first trimester."

She nodded in agreement. "I have my first doctor's appointment at the end of this week."

"Really? Will they be able to see anything? You're only about six weeks pregnant." Booth seemed so excited just hearing about it.

"Probably not, Booth. They are most likely going to check to make sure I am pregnant and do family histories and tests. It will most likely be arduous and boring." She sighed, she didn't particularly want to go but she knew she would have to get used to these appointments.

"I would still like to go, Bones. For you, as support." He hoped she wouldn't blow him off.

She squeezed his hand. "I would like that very much."

As they held each other's gaze, their faces filled with happiness and excitement; the waitress cleared her throat and placed their food on the table. With a blush, they both thanked the young woman and began to eat.

"I'd like to take you on a date this weekend, Bones. Maybe after our appointment?" He said casually as he picked at his French fries.

"I don't see why not, sounds like fun." She replied. Secretly she was hoping that she would be able to convince him to break his plan to remain abstinent.

"But no sleepovers." His tone was serious but his face smiled as though he could read her thoughts.

Temperance looked back down at her salad. _Damn._

_xXxXxXx  
><em>

Hope you liked. It's getting a little more happy and positive with them settling things, but that doesn't mean there won't be bumps in the road. Marriage? Moving in together? Telling everyone? Will the baby make it through the first trimester?

I know what's going to happen…. Do you? Of course you don't! So you better keep reading!


	5. Routine

It was Friday. She thought to herself with a smile, as she stretched in her bed. Temperance Brennan never thought she would be the type of person to be grateful for Friday. After all, it was just a day. Sure it meant the end of a work week but she was looking forward to it for a whole other reason. Today was their first doctor's appointment. Okay, maybe it wasn't that exciting but Booth was excited which made it happier for her. It was _after_ the appointment that she was really excited about. It was their official first date.

She made her way to the shower and got dressed before packing up for a quick morning at work. With a mug of tea in her hand and a smile on her face, Temperance left for the Jeffersonian….

But her morning was _anything_ but quick. The minutes seemed to tick by like hours. It was agonizing. Brennan wondered if she should start praying to Booth's God to speed the morning up. Her anxiousness was palpable.

"Dr. B, are you alright?" Asked Hodgins, as he walked up the platform. "You look like you're about to jump out of your skin."

She paused quizzically. "I'm not sure what that means but I must admit that I am finding it difficult to focus."

"I heard you are taking a half day, is everything alright?" Hodgins asked, showing genuine concern for his supervisor and friend.

"While although I have a routine doctor's appointment today," it couldn't be a lie if it was part true, right? "I find that I'm more nervous about my date with Booth tonight." She stated it casually as she examined a peri-mortem injury on a tibia.

A loud crash brought her back to focus on the entomologist. "Dr. Hodgins," came Cam's voice up the stairs. "Is everything all right?"

Hodgins' mouth opened and closed like a fish. "I- uh, she-" He couldn't make a coherent sentence.

"You look like Angela did when I told her about mine and Booth's first sexual encounter." It was blunt, but an accurate description none the less.

"Oh dear." Said Cam, covering her smile with her hand.

"Uh, huh!" Was all Hodgins could reiterated as he nodded vehemently at the coroner.

Temperance began to shuffle her feet nervously. "I'm sorry did I say something inappropriate?" She directed her attention to Cam, since Hodgins was still incapable of speaking.

"Well, Dr. Brennan… " She sighed, but smiled at her friend and colleague. "While we appreciate you allowing us to know about your and Booth's relationship, perhaps the more intimate details should be saved for more private conversations." Cam leaned in and whispered to Brennan, "I know Booth would appreciate that."

Temperance nodded her understanding. "You're right, I apologize for my uncouth behavior. However, Booth and I are happy to acknowledge our new relationship with our friends." She turned to Hodgins. "So yes, I am nervous for my date tonight."

He nodded. "I can't wait to tell Angela." Jack retrieved his cell phone, almost forgetting what she had said earlier. "Wait? She already knows? And she didn't tell me?"

Cam laughed. "That's the privilege of female friends, even husbands don't get all the details."

"I guess so." Hodgins sounded disappointed as he bent down to pick up the tray he had previously dropped.

"Dr. Brennan, why don't you take the rest of the day off?" Cam offered kindly. "Honestly, you're not getting very far and you have plenty vacation and sick days due."

Temperance considered that soon, she would need all of those days for an extended maternity leave. _Extended?_ She thought; _Wow, I am changing. _"Thanks Cam, that's very considerate. Perhaps I'll go see Booth for an early lunch."

As she walked away, Cam laughed. The doctor was too sincere to be implying that her "early lunch" would be anything than just that. She turned to Hodgins, "Lunch and a date tonight? I think they're serious."

Again Hodgins looked shocked and somewhat hurt to be left out of the loop. "I guess so." He threw his arms up in defeat. Cam let out another laugh as she turned and walked back towards her office.

XxXxXx

"Hi, Booth." Temperance said shyly as she knocked on his office door.

He looked up, his face showed shock first at her being early and then his mouth curved upward in an ecstatic smile. "Hey Bones! You're early."

She nodded as she came in and sat in one of his chairs. "Yeah, Cam let me out early. It seems I was practically useless today."

Booth looked concerned. "Really, that's not like you. What's wrong?" He thought she might be worried about the baby.

She blushed. "Well, I find that I cannot stop thinking about our impending first date."

Booth laughed, she was adorable. "That's silly, Bones. We've been out together before."

"But not romantically." She stated seriously. "This is new."

"You're right." He affirmed. "How about we ease your worry and have a practice lunch date before our appointment."

She smiled. "That would be excellent." Temperance watched as he stood to put his coat on. She stood too, looking over his desk. Since the last time she'd been there he had rearranged some of his personal items and pictures. Now there were two pictures on his desk; the usual one of him and Parker and a new one. The other was recent. It was taken at the hospital. She had seen it before but only as a group picture. Angela had been holding Michael while Hodgins sat next to her on the bed. On one side stood Cam, Sweets and Wendell; on the other side stood her and Booth. She was looking down at her friend's new family, but his eyes were so focused on her. Now the picture was cropped down to the two of them, the joy in their faces was evident.

"Bones!" He spoke loudly, trying to gain her attention. "You ready?"

She nodded and turned to hook her arm through his. "Yes, I am." Her voice was quiet and almost dreamy; she rested her head against his shoulder momentarily as they left his office.

xXxXxXx

She sighed as she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Booth reached over and grabbed her hand to give it a gentle squeeze. "Everything's going to be fine, Bones."

Temperance shifted again. "Actually, I am feeling rather uncomfortable. Perhaps it was the amount of food I ate during lunch." She looked at him.

Whether she was expecting the truth or a kind lie; he was unsure. "Like you said, they wont be doing an ultrasound so there's no need to look around all that food in your stomach."

Her brow furrowed. Temperance wondered if she should correct him or just let it be; but at this point she felt so uncomfortable that she didn't care.

"Temperance Brennan?" Called the nurse with a gentle smile. "Follow me please."

Before entering the exam room, the nurse asked Brennan to step on the scale and provide a urine sample while Booth waited. When she was finished, she found her partner sitting in the exam room. "There's a gown there for you to change into, Temperance. The doctor will be in shortly."

As the door closed Temperance began removing her clothing.

"Whoa, Bones! Give a guy some warning before you unleash those things." Booth stated, slightly agitated.

She frowned. "They are breasts Booth and I do not appreciate you calling them _things_."

He felt bad that she seemed a little hurt. Booth had meant it in a way to protect his hopes for being celibate. However, she continued to undress removing her bra right before his eyes.

"As you can see my breasts have grown slightly larger already in these early stages of pregnancy." Temperance seemed to examine herself with the skilled eye of her profession, but as she looked up Booth could tell there was a glint of playfulness in her eyes.

"Dear Lord." He stated, his expression blank as he stared straight before him. Booth shook his head as if that would remove the delightful images from his brain. "_Bones!_ Do you really want to embarrass me by making me so aroused before the doctor gets here?"

She shrugged. "I suppose not." Temperance pulled the gown over her head. Once in place she reached under her skirt and removed her pants and underwear one at a time, handing them to Booth. She placed her lace underwear on top. "Here hold this for me please."

Booth gulped. "You're _killing_ me Bones."

"Just wait for tonight." She giggled as she listened to him groan.

Her giggled only seemed to make his strain worse. _It is going to be a long afternoon and evening, _Booth thought.

Before long the doctor knocked before entering. "Hello again Temperance."

"Hello Doctor Savenger." Bones said with a smile. "I'd like you to meet Seeley Booth, my-" she paused "my partner."

Doctor Savenger nodded, shaking the agent's hand. "Hello, Seeley. It's nice to meet you." The doctor had a kind smile and seemed like an incredibly pleasant woman. "Well, I'd like to congratulate you on your pregnancy."

The couple smiled as Booth took his Bones by the hand, giving it a supportive squeeze.

"I'd like to perform a few routine exams and then we'll figure out how far along you are." Doctor Savenger explained as she brought over several instruments.

"Actually, Doctor" Temperance began, looking between Booth and the OB/GYN. "I can tell you that we are approximately seven weeks from the date of conception."

"Oh. So this was a planned event then." The doctor stated.

Booth let out a quick burst of laughter. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Temperance rolled her eyes and smiled "Actually no, it seems we conceived during our first intimate encounter. However, we are both pleased with this pregnancy."

The doctor smiled. "Well that's excellent. Then we'll do the exams, give you some information, answer your questions and send you on your way."

The couple nodded with two equally happy smiles.

xXxXxXx

"I think you have an excellent doctor, Bones." Booth commented as they left the office complex. "I didn't realize the exams would be so invasive though."

She gave him a half smile. "I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable Booth. She was just making sure the pregnancy is in the proper place and that any physical issues with my anatomy will not complicate the pregnancy."

He nodded. "And everything looked good?" Booth was still unsure about what had happened in that exam room, it was all too foreign for him. He had not been to a single doctor's visit with Rebecca…

"Everything is excellent." Temperance laughed as she leaned into him.

"And we were right with the seven weeks?" Booth asked.

She looked at him questioningly. "Of course we were right. Had my pregnancy resulted from another sexual partner, I would be almost full term by now."

Booth thought for a moment. "You hadn't had sex in eight months?"

She was confused by the disbelief in his voice. "Yes, approximately. What about you?"

He looked at her, "It had been a little bit."

_Hannah, _she thought. Temperance almost didn't want to think about it but she couldn't help it. "You were in love with Hannah."

He knew she had said it as a statement but it sounded more like a question. "Yeah."

Temperance nodded. "I was happy for you. I couldn't have picked someone better for you if I tried. Hannah is an amazing woman. I suppose I felt some jealousy toward her."

"Hey," Booth encouraged as he stopped her beside his car. "The reason it didn't work out with me and Hannah is because _she _was jealous of you."

"Really?" She asked, still unsure.

"Of course, Bones." He pushed a strand of hair behind her eyes. "She knew what I was trying to hide."

"What was that?" Her voice was low and heated. His face was closing in on hers as she leaned against his SUV.

"That _you _were the better person for me,Temperance. You and no one else." He paused, his lips hovering just over hers. "You are the most amazing woman I have ever met, even more so now that you're the mother of my child. I love you."

She closed her eyes at the exquisiteness of his words. A soft smile quirked at the corners of her mouth as he pressed his lips to hers. They stood there for a moment, completely oblivious of anyone who might be walking by. When they broke apart, untangling their hands for one another's bodies and hair; Booth spoke with a smile, "Come on, I've got to take you home so I can get back to my place. I've got to get ready for a hot date."

xXxXxXx

Hope you liked! Read, review, reread if your heart desires! Thanks!


	6. First Dates

Sorry I'm a naughty writer leaving you all in the lurch, but now I'm back and I know where I want to take this fic! Better read and find out…

XxXxXxX

She was nervous. That was the only way she could describe the way she felt as Booth reached across the table and took her gently shaking hand.

When he had arrived at her door, only a half an hour earlier, he had offered her a single daffodil as he bent to kiss her lightly on the lips. Booth had told her how beautiful she looked and she had replied, in earnest, how handsome he was.

She was wearing a dark green, A-line dress with a single ruffled cross-shoulder strap. The fabric clung snugly to her form, which Temperance was happy to accentuate since in the coming weeks she would begin to show.

When he had knocked on her door, she had forced herself to take several deep-calming breaths before opening it. Booth was wearing crisp black pants and a light blue dress shirt. No tie, no jacket. He _was_ handsome, and in that brief moment she forgot she was nervous. But now as she sat across from him in the dimly lit restaurant… she felt it all again, but now it was even stronger.

"This is nice." Booth said warmly, stroking her hand with his thumb.

She nodded. "I've heard excellent reviews about this restaurant. I believe the chef studied under a very prestigious culinary expert."

Booth smiled softly. "I meant that it was nice to be here with _you_."

Temperance blushed as she smiled. "I agree. I find that being in this type of romantic situation with you makes me both excited and nervous."

"Nervous?" He asked, his voice betrayed some of his shock. "Why would you be nervous, Bones?" Booth squeezed her hand gently.

"Of course I'm nervous, Seeley." The sound of her saying his name made his body feel warm with pleasure. "This is something I've never experienced before."

"Sure you have Bones." He laughed, disbelievingly. "I even interrupted a date you had in a restaurant fairly similar to this one."

She wrinkled her nose, not quite enjoying that memory as much as he did. "Well, yes I have had dates like this. However the feelings associated with this date are much different."

"How so?" He urged her, trying to hide his knowing smile.

"Well…" She thought. "I often wondered during these dates if it would lead to sexual intercourse. Then I would consider if the person was a strong enough candidate for intellectually stimulating conversation as well as sexually gratifying experiences."

"Someone you would want to date?" Booth offered, knowing those were her major guidelines for a qualified partner.

"Yes, or merely if they could be secured as a safe, standby sexual partner." She finished.

"Standby?" Booth asked, curiously.

She smiled. "It's an expression I have heard Angela use in regards to the sexual partners whose numbers I have kept."

He scowled at that thought. "So how is this different then?"

Temperance released a large puff of air. "Well, we have already had sexual intercourse for one example…" she paused, thinking for moment. "Although I suppose that is still a question I find myself asking."

"Not tonight, Temperance." He warned.

She nodded. "Right. So that part is the same. However, I find that our relationship- although not clearly defined, is…" Temperance bit her lip as she thought of the right words, "on a separate level from any previous relationships."

"Because of the pregnancy?" Booth tried to clarify.

"No, actually." Her lips quirked into a small smile as she spoke. "It's because, my feelings for you are already established."

Booth moved himself closer to her so that he could touch his hand to her cheek. "And what feelings are those Bones?"

Well," her voice lowered to a whisper. "I have spent more time with you prior to this date than I have with other men prior to those first dates. Therefore we have established a bond of trust and affection that is unique not only to our length of acquaintance but also to us as Seeley and Temperance."

He pulled back, somewhat shocked. "Bones, did you just say that our relationship is special?"

"I believe I did." She smiled. "I'm nervous… but it's less about me wondering where this is going and more about knowing that it is going somewhere big."

Booth leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers tenderly. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

She pressed a final chaste kiss to his lips. "What about you, Booth? Aren't you nervous at all?"

He sat back in his chair. "You know, not even the tiniest bit."

"I don't believe you." She laughed, "I've noticed that you tend to be on edge whenever you go on dates or are with a woman romantically."

"But _you_ are not every other woman, Temperance." His words were sincere and the depth of his feelings shown in his eyes. "I feel a sort of stillness with you."

She frowned. "You're afraid to move?"

Booth laughed, "No. I meant that, when I'm with you I feel like everything is right. There's nothing to worry about because when I'm with you I can do anything."

Temperance smiled tenderly. "You always see the positive aspects in a situation. I'm worried about us and the pregnancy. I wish I could have your outlook, it's one of the things I love most about you."

She didn't realize what she had said. She had come so close to saying 'I love you'. Booth wondered quickly if he should comment, but he let it slide for now not wanting to push her too far. "That's why we're in this together Bones. I'll help you keep things positive."

Her lips quirked into a questioning frown. "And how will I contribute? Besides being the incubator for this embryo."

Booth shook his head. "First, you are not an 'incubator'. You are a beautiful woman and mother of my child. And second," he leant closer to her, stroking his thumb against her cheek. "You are giving me my dreams, Temperance."

He was about to make a slow approach to her lips when her hands reached up and pulled his face to hers. He smiled into her lips as their kiss deepened. 

XxXxXxXxX

"Are you alright, Bones?" Booth asked with a worried expression as they walked up the stairs towards her apartment.

She laughed. "Yes Booth, I'm just so full."

As she reached the landing at the top of the stairs, she paused for a deep breath. "And you're only going to get slower." He laughed.

Temperance frowned. "Maybe I should consider relocating before the baby comes."

"Relocating?" Booth spoke with a hint of shock. "Where are you going to go with my baby?"

It was her turn to laugh again. "I was thinking maybe with you."

He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. "I'm honored Temperance, but I think Parker would be devastated at the loss of you pool. Plus we can't fit two adults and two children into my apartment." He turned and faced her as they reached her door. "Perhaps we can discuss getting a place of our own."

She smiled as she reached up on her tiptoes. "I would like that very much." Her words faded away as her lips reached his.

As their kiss deepened, Booth released a groan as he pulled her away slightly. "This is where I say goodnight Temperance."

She frowned and instantly her eyes felt wet. It didn't make sense that she should react this strongly. She knew Booth wasn't mad at her; he was just being a gentlemen. But she couldn't help it as a few tears fell from her eyes.

"Do you have to?" She asked quietly.

Booth ran a hand of his hair. His expression was one of pain as if choosing either option could tear him apart. "Bones." He caressed her cheek.

"I promise, I'll be good." He had to smile at the way she sounded like a child. "I'm too exhausted to have intercourse, anyway. But I find that I don't want our night to end. You could just hold me?"

He smiled as he took her keys from her hand and unlocked the door. "Alright, it was going to kill me to walk away anyway."

Her smile was wide as she bounced into her apartment. "Come on in then."

Booth rolled his eyes with a smile. "Exhausted, right." He mumbled. Booth closed the door behind him as he watched her walk down the hallway. As she walked, she kicked off each heel and then began working on the zipper at the back of the dress. He smiled as she disappeared into her bedroom, "Do you want anything to drink?"

"Sure." She passed in front of the door to reach her pajamas, in only her bra and panties. "Just a glass of water, please. Then hurry up to bed, okay?"

It was so domestic, especially for her. "Okay, honey." He moved through her kitchen with ease, after eight years he knew her place as well as his own. Soon they would be thinking about a place that was for the two of them. Booth kicked off his shoes by the door and flicked the light switch with his elbow. He carried the two glasses down the hall, watching her shadow move around the bedroom.

When he entered, she was perched on the edge of her bed rubbing lotion over her arms, legs and belly. She smiled as she watched him enter the room and kick the door closed. "I heard that you know."

"Yes, dear." He kissed the top of her head as he leant down to place her glass on the bedside table.

"Will you please get into bed?" She asked as she climbed beneath the covers. Booth nodded and pulled back the covers. "Booth, you can take off your clothes." She laughed and rolled over to face him.

Booth blushed slightly as he began to unbutton his shirt. "Geez, Bones. You make me feel like a piece of meat."

Her hand rubbed her taught abdomen absentmindedly. "Rationally we are made up of 'meat' just like any animal that is eaten for their meat."

His face wrinkled in disgust. "Thanks Bones." Booth stripped himself of his shirt, pants and socks until he was left in his undershirt and boxers.

She lifted the covers to let him slide in, revealing a free glimpse of her silk nightgown and even silkier legs. Booth climbed in beside her and wrapped an arm around her stomach as she turned her back into him. "You're more than just a piece of meat, Seeley."

"Mmm," he sighed into her hair. "I'm glad you think so, Temperance."

She reached forward and pulled the switch on the light, bathing them in darkness. "You're much more."

XxXxXxXxX

Hope you like for now. I'm getting anxious to get to the climax in the story. It's going to be a little out there but it'll be good I think. Keep reading and reviewing!


	7. 15 Weeks

More fluff, for now…. Bwahaha!

XxXxXxX

She woke up with his arm wrapped snugly around her growing abdomen. Just like she had for the past month and a half. She was fifteen weeks along in her pregnancy; a soft mound had begun to form near her belly button.

Temperance Brennan felt Booth stretching behind her as he woke. "Good morning, handsome." She said with a lazy smile as she rolled over to face him.

"Good morning, my beauties." Booth exhaled as he leaned forward to press his lips to hers.

"Beauties?" She questioned, against his lips.

He pulled his lips away from hers. "Yeah, you know… you and the baby."

Her soft chuckle warmed his chest. "So I take it that if you're calling it beautiful then you think it's a girl." There was a question in her voice.

Booth stroked her hair, as they lay entwined in her bed. "I think a girl would be wonderful, Bones. But no matter what it is, it will be beautiful just like you." He leaned forward and kissed her lightly once again.

"But-" she spoke between his sweet chaste kisses. "Booth- logically speaking, this embryo has both of our DNA and therefore will have characteristics similar to those in our family blood lines. It will likely show traits based on dominant genes and therefore will have different qualities of the two of us."

Booth rolled his eyes. "_It_" he said sarcastically, "will be beautiful just the same, boy or girl."

Temperance nodded with acceptance. "I suppose you're right." A mischievous glint stuck her eye; Booth knew he was doomed as soon as it did. Just like he was doomed every morning. She pushed her body forward into his and her voice turned husky. "So what would you like to do this morning?"

"Bones…" he warned. "We've been over this."

"It's been nearly three months Booth!" She exclaimed as she watched him retreat from her bed.

"And we will be-" he gulped, "physical again soon. I promise."

She rolled her eyes and threw her covers off dramatically. Temperance stood facing him, with a bed between them and her hands on her hips. "When?" She questioned, defiantly. "When there's a belly the size of a bowling ball between us? Or bigger?"

His eyes drifted downward to her abdomen. The bulge that was their child inside her showed clearly through her tight tank top. It sent a flash of electricity down his spine that set his skin on fire with arousal. Booth crossed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly. She released a gasp of air and a soft giggle at his surprising show of dominance.

"Have dinner with me tonight?" His breath was hot and his voice was low.

Her chin angled upwards in another show of defiance and she tried to hide her smile. "Why should I?"

"Because…" Booth thought for a second, "you want to."

Temperance laughed, his words were almost like a question. She sighed, "Give me a better reason."

Booth set her the few inches down to the ground before he turned and walked towards the door. "Because I have a surprise for you."

Her mouth opened for a moment as she watched him disappear into the bathroom. "What is it?" He didn't answer but she heard the shower start running. "Booth!"

XxXxXxX

"Bones, are you ready yet?" Booth asked impatiently from where he sat on her sofa.

"Almost!" She yelled, her voice muffled over the distance to the bathroom.

A few minutes later she emerged in a beautiful midnight blue sheath dress. "You don't think it's too tight?" Her hands tugged at the fabric around her waist, her voice became meek and insecure. "I'm going to need new clothes soon."

"Hey," he said as he got up from the couch and walked towards her. "You look beautiful. We'll tell everyone soon and then it wont matter. Plus where we're going tonight we wont see anyone we know."

"Really?" She looked up into his eyes questioningly. "Where are we going?"

Booth took her coat and draped it over her shoulders. "You'll see…"

Booth drove them in his SUV through the city. Temperance vaguely recognized that they were only blocks from the Jeffersonian and in a very extravagant part of the city. They drove a bit further before Booth pulled up in front of an apartment building.

"This looks like somewhere Jack and Angela would live, Booth." She stated confused. "What are we doing here?" The lobby guard opened her door and offered her a hand to step out.

"I thought you might like to live here with me Temperance." His grin was wide and goofy as he came around the SUV.

She smiled as he took her hand. "It's beautiful Booth."

"Well come on." He urged as he pulled her forward. "Let's go see the place I picked out for you."

"You've found us an apartment already?" She asked as they stepped into the elevator. "We just started looking last week. When did you have time to go out without me?"

"Trust me, Bones. I have my ways." He smiled. "I heard about this place from a few work buddies. Its security is amazing and it's very close to work."

She nodded. "It's a little extravagant though don't you think?"

The doors to the elevator opened and they found themselves on the eighteenth floor. "What'd I say about trust, Bones? Don't you think I know my girl?"

He lead her down the hall to a door that read '18B'. She noticed as she took in her surroundings that there were no other doors besides the stair, elevator and the door to 18A.

Temperance pondered how odd she thought that was until Booth used a key to open the door to the apartment. It was enormous to say the least. They could easily fit both Booth and Brennan's apartments in this larger one; _which logically makes sense when figuring both of our stuff and two children_, she thought.

Booth bit his lip as he watched her face. For once, he couldn't read her. Her face seemed too still, showing no dislike but at the same time not quite showing happiness. It took him a moment to realize that this new expression was one of awe.

"Booth, this is-" She spun around taking in the open kitchen and dinning room. "This is just unbelievable." Temperance suddenly notice the candle lit dinner set up on a blanket where the dining room table should be. "Is that dinner for me?"

He chuckled, "No it's for my lover coming in after you." Booth watched her frown and then saw her understanding of his joke. "Of course it's for you, Bones. This whole place is for you if you want it."

She was about to speak when his eyes lit with excitement. "Wait!" He pulled her arm. "There's something I know you'll love."

Booth led her to the patio, which hung high above the city but was contained with safe, solid brick walls that reached just above her waist. "See!" He cheered, showing her over to a six by two foot wooden box that stood at the height of her knee. "It's a-"

"Sustainability garden." She finished with a smile. "I love it."

"I thought you could teach Parker and the baby all about growing their own fruits and veggies." His smile was as wide as the Cheshire Cat's.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face to his chest. "It's wonderful Booth." Temperance felt a surge of emotion, of elation that she couldn't control. So instead she poured all her emotion into holding his body to hers.

"I'm so glad you like it." He said as he tightened his grasp around her. After a few moments of holding her closely in the cool DC air, Booth spoke. "Are you hungry?"

She pulled back and smiled up at him. "Starving. What'd you make?"

Booth blushed sheepishly as he led her to their picnic. "I _tried_ to make your mac and cheese, but I'm afraid I'm not quite as good at it as you are."

Temperance laughed lightly. "Lucky for you, this pregnant woman will eat just about anything."

He smiled as he pulled her down to sit beside him. "I hope you remember what you said after you eat it." He began pulling food out of the picnic basket. "I also brought you some fresh fruit and a thermos of tea. And" he paused, "dessert."

"Ooh," she crooned, "I can't wait."

They enjoyed their meal together. Booth chuckled as she devoured the majority of the mac and cheese; moaning and humming at the apparently delicious taste. She sighed when they had finished.

"Wow Booth, that was amazing." She complimented as she wiped the corner of her mouth.

He laughed even deeper in his chest. "I could tell, but I do have to say I'm surprised. Are you ready for dessert?"

She sighed. "Uh, I think I might need to work off this full stomach first. How about you show me around?"

Booth nodded as he stood and helped her to her feet. They talked about how nice the rooms were and the gorgeous fixtures as they walked through the apartment.

The kitchen was to the right of the door with a breakfast nook that opened into the dining room. Across from the kitchen and dining room, to the left of the front door, was the large living room. The living room held the door to the patio. Across from the front door and through the living room was a hallway, which led to two small bedrooms and a bathroom at the end of the hall.

Finally off of the dining room was a secluded door that led to the large master bedroom. It was empty, except for the door that led to the master bathroom.

Temperance gasped. "Booth, this is incredible."

He pulled her arm and led her into the room. "Over here by the window we can put a nice chair for you to read and write." He paused and pulled her to the other side of the room. "And here is where we can keep the basinet when we first bring the baby home."

She smiled. "Right next to the bed." Temperance stated as she pulled him a few feet to the right.

Booth nodded as he held her close, as if they were dancing on top of their bed. He ran his hand through her hair as they shifted back and forth on their feet. His warm hand pressed her neck forward to meet his. Booth's lips met hers in a gentle but firm kiss.

Temperance ran her hand up the front of his chest. By the time her hands cradled his face, their kiss had grown passionate. They fought for dominance, pushing and pulling at one another as if somehow they weren't close enough to each other already.

She pulled back slightly, her breathing heavy and voice low. "Please, Booth."

Booth knew he couldn't fight her anymore, he couldn't fight _it_ anymore; this raw need to be with her, to make love to her and never let her go. They fumbled for each other's clothing, pressing their lips together in sloppy urgent kisses. They continued their passion as they bent to kneel together. As Booth lowered her back to the floor, he broke their contact to look into her eyes. "I love you Temperance Brennan."

She smiled up at him, her eyes moist with the utter beauty of this man and his words. "I love you too."

Instantly their bodies connected once again in a blaze of passion and arousal. Together, they made love on the place that would soon hold _their_ bed.

XxXxXxX

Hope you liked it. Next is the drama! Read and review!


	8. Girl Talk

I love all the reviews, you guys are great. Shout out to Bernie, who never fails to review! Thanks for all the love!

XxXxXxX

Booth woke when the bright sun shone through an unshaded window and for a moment he almost forgot what had happened. A lazy grin spread over his face as he stretched and turned to the woman beside him. She was still asleep; her chest rising softly and her hair resting slightly over her eyes.

He looked at his watch. _7:30,_ he thought, _time to get up._ Booth ran a hand lightly over her face and tucked her hair behind her ear before reaching forward and pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Mmm." She groaned pleasantly. "Morning." Temperance stretched fluidly before turning and smiling at him. Her eyes shot up with an excited grin as she realized they weren't wearing any clothing.

Booth chuckled. "Yeah, I know."

"Mmm." She said again but this time it came out as more of a moan as she pressed against him.

He wound his hand through her hair once again and brought his lips down to hers. It was slow and tender, but full of happiness and longing. Booth pulled away after a moment and laughed lightly at her pursed lips and furrowed brow. He groaned, "Bones, we have to get up. I told the realtor I'd show you the place before work this morning and then she could meet us at eight. That's the only reason I could get the key."

She looked shocked for a moment. "Agent Booth, you _lied_ to our realtor? I can't believe it." Temperance smiled as she rolled away from him to grab her dress, she stopped as she picked up the fabric. "Booth, I _cannot _where this to work."

He laughed. "Of course not Bones. I packed us an overnight bag so that we could shower and change."

She rolled back and gave him a quick peck. "Okay I forgive you for lying to the realtor, you're my hero."

Booth watched as she stood, completely naked and walked towards the bathroom. He shook his head at how much they had changed. Booth was lost in the presence of her long legs, toned body, and her baby bump. This time he could act on the buzz of electricity that came with the realization that she was carrying his child.

"Join me." She said as she watched him stand, her knees weakening at the sight of him before her.

"We'd better hurry, Janice will be here in a half an hour." He commented as he ushered her into the bathroom with a light slap to her backside.

Temperance giggled as pulled him towards the shower.

XxXxXxX

They had signed the papers for their new apartment and Booth had bought her a muffin and fruit on their way to work. The realtor had not suspected anything, and if she had Brennan supposed she wouldn't care. They had finally made love again! And the apartment was actually _theirs. They _had an apartment together, the idea thrilled her.

She sipped her water as she walked through the doors of the Jeffersonian, nodding to a security guard as she passed. She felt alive and excited for the day. Temperance walked into her office and sat down to read some files before getting to work on a set of remains.

"Hey Sweetie." Came the artist's soft voice.

"Ange!" Temperance smiled happily as she crossed the distance to hug her friend.

"Oh wow," her eyes began to tear slightly. "Tempe, this is a wonderful gesture but you can't be all emotional. I'm _too _emotionally already."

Temperance laughed lightly as she pulled her friend towards the couch. "Sorry Ange, I'm just so happy to see you. Are the after pregnancy hormones as bad as the during pregnancy ones?"

Angela smiled as she wiped her cheeks. "I'd say the after ones are as bad as the early ones, I think it's all about the hormone levels changing so drastically."

"That makes sense." Temperance nodded.

"Speaking of!" She exclaimed with glee. "How's baby Boothy doing?"

Temperance chuckled as a hand rested on her abdomen. "We're all doing great. Can you tell yet?"

The artist instantly noticed her friends tone change from excitement to concern. "Honey, of course _I _noticed. I'm your best friend, plus I knew already. But I promise that no one else could know."

Brennan smiled thankfully. "I have found that my emotions seem much stronger than they typically are."

"That's normal." Angela assured. "Especially since you're dealing with so much, Sweetie. A new relationship, a baby-"

"A new apartment." Temperance added.

The artist squealed, then paused. "Wait, you _are_ moving in with Booth right?"

Temperance laughed, "Of course I am. It's an _amazing _apartment, Ange."

"Are you moving?" Came the voice of the entomologist as he entered with Michael cradled in his arms.

"I am." Temperance confirmed, happy to share the part of her and Booth's relationship that wasn't a secret. "Booth and I found a place in the Lincoln Arms apartment building."

Hodgins looked between his friend and his wife in confusion as Angela took Michael from his arms. "That's a nice place. Angela and I looked there for a place to live in the city for when Michael was born. It's very family friendly. What are you two going to do with all that space and three rooms?"

Temperance looked at Angela quickly, a glimpse of panic at what Hodgins was implying. Apparently, all the apartments were similar… "Uh, well… You know, there's Parker on most weekends and holidays."

Hodgins nodded and shrugged. "Well I'm sure you'll love living there."

"I thought Parker loved your apartment building?" Angela asked.

Temperance smiled. "Yeah, for the pool. That's the best part; the Lincoln Arms has a remarkable pool area. We're hoping that will ease any of his anxiety about our relationship."

"I thought he already knew about you two, didn't you tell him a few weeks ago?" Hodgins questioned again.

Temperance was starting to sweat. Hodgins was really picking up on the small details today. They hadn't told Parker yet about her pregnancy. "Yeah we did, but I'm not convinced he's totally okay with it. Plus with moving in together, that's a lot for a kid to deal with."

Hodgins smiled. "I suppose you're right but he's a great kid and he likes you a lot. I don't think you should be worried."

"Thanks honey." Angela smiled, trying to rush him. "Don't you have work to do? Michael and I are going to talk to Bren for a bit before we head home."

Hodgins nodded and bent to kiss the foreheads of his wife and son. "Sure, babe. See you on the platform Dr. B."

"Bye Hodgins." Temperance waved.

"So tell me more about the apartment." Angela urged. The artist noticed that she had lost her friend's attention. "Hello, Bren are you in there?"

Temperance shook her head. "Yeah, um, do you think I could hold him?"

Angela jumped with excitement. "Sure!" She handed the small bundle over to her friend. "His neck is growing stronger. He's evening trying to roll over now." She beamed with pride. "But he still needs a little support, so be careful."

"Okay." Temperance mumbled a little uneasy as she pulled Michael into her arms. After a moment he settled into the crook of her arm, looking up at her. "Hi there." She shook her fingers in front of his face. "Phalanges."

He laughed and grabbed tightly onto her index finger.

"He likes you, Bren." Angela smiled. "So how'd you find the apartment?"

She smiled at the thought. "I didn't, Booth did. He surprised me by taking me there for a date last night. We signed the papers this morning."

"You went there last night _and_ this morning?" There was a twinkle in her eyes. "That seems a little odd."

Temperance blushed. "Actually, no." Her grin grew as she looked down on Michael. "We had a nice picnic dinner, toured the apartment and- ugh." Temperance held her hand to her stomach.

"Are you okay?" Angela reached forward and laid a protective hand on Michael's chest in concern for him and her friend.

"Uh, yeah." She gave a shaky smile to her friend. "I think the food I ate this morning isn't agreeing with me. I'm sure you remember…"

Angela laughed. "Oh yes, I recall the days of morning sickness very well. But what about this apartment, I'm assuming you spent the night there… no bed?"

It was Temperance's turn to laugh; she did so gently as she watched Michael drift off to sleep. "We didn't need one."

"Oh this just gets better and better." Angela squirmed with excitement. "I want it all and make it juicy."

"I don't know what that means."

XxXxXxX

"Are you feeling alright, Dr. B?" Hodgins asked from where he stood on the other side of the exam table, a tray of dirt and bug remnants in hand.

She was leaning on the exam table with her ears next to the inside of her elbows as she stared at the floor taking deep breaths. "Uh, yeah Jack. Just a stomach ache."

Hodgins furrowed his brow and shrugged. She didn't typically speak to him so informally in the lab. "Okay."

Angela had taken baby Michael home about an hour before. Now the group was working on the case of a reporter found dead in a park in Maryland.

She exhaled deeply before standing up straight to look at him. "Tell me what you've found."

Hodings jumped into entomologist mode. "Great! The most exiting thing is that there was a leaf along with some dirt in the boots of the victim. The leaf was decidedly deciduous" he smiled at his own alliteration, "and the dirt consisted of high iron levels both of which suggest that he was killed closer to the Pennsylvania border than near the DC border." He paused to walk to the same side of the table as Dr. Brennan, he turned on the computer with a remote. "And as you can see this bug here, found on the clothing of the victim-"

Hodgins jumped at a sharp sound in his ear. He turned and saw that Brennan was no longer standing beside him. She was on the floor curled into a fetal position. "Dr. Brennan!"

Hodgins bent and sat her up so that her back was against his chest. "Dr. Brennan, are you okay?"

"Call Booth, please Jack." She moaned in pain as she clutched her abdomen.

Jack's eyes widened in horror as he saw the dark, sticky stain appearing between her legs, his voice lowered to a whisper. "Temperance, are you pregnant?"

She looked up at him instantly with a sad, desperate look on her face. She nodded.

Jack lifted her up into his arms instantly. "Call an ambulance, Dr. Brennan isn't well!" He shouted, before turning to her and adding, "Don't worry, I'll make sure you get to the hospital. You'll be okay."

She rested her head against his shoulder as he carried her off the platform. The pain in her stomach was unbearable, _what is happening to me_?

XxXxXxX

Sorry! Had to do it to you! I loved writing this chapter, I wasn't planning to have her talk with Angela but it just flowed out of my fingertips…. It wont be al bad, I promise!


	9. Clinical

I already knew where this was going and now it's here. I might only make this a few more chapters… Some reviews had my plans spot on! Am I that predictable? I don't think you'll say that after this chapter!

XxXxXxX

"What's going on!" He yelled as he ran down the hallway of the hospital. He stopped in front of the secretary's desk. "Excuse me, I need to find Temperance Brennan."

"Are you family?" The young woman asked, typing on her terminal.

Booth ran a hand through his hair. "No… but I'm-"

She nodded her understanding. "Ah I see sir, you're wife is in room 238. Down the hall on the right."

Booth gave a half smile before turning and moving quickly down the hall. When he reached the door he found it slightly ajar. He walked in quietly and found her lying in a hospital bed, staring out the window.

"Hi, Bones." He said quietly, Booth approached the bed and reached a hand up to caress her face and hair.

She turned towards him with her eyes hazy from crying, a sad smile on her face. "Booth…"

"It's going to be okay Bones. Shh." He climbed up into the bed beside her to cradle her body in his arms.

She turned into him completely and he held him to her. "The doctor hasn't come in yet."

He nodded and kissed her forehead. "Well, let's just wait and see what she says okay?"

"Okay." Temperance looked up into his eyes. "Booth, I was so scared. Hodgins, he-"

"Hodgins?" Booth interrupted. "He was there with you?"

She nodded. "He got me here and made sure someone called you and Angela. They're in the waiting room."

_I didn't even see them. _He never thought he say it, but _thank God for Hodgins. _"So what happened?"

"I collapsed. I had started having a few cramps earlier in the day but I thought it was just the beginnings of morning sickness." She wiped her damp cheek. "I fell and there was some blood. Hodgins was really great."

Her breathing was heavy with distress as she recalled the rest of the event in short sentences.

"It's okay Bones." He soothed. "Everything will be okay."

Logically, she wasn't convinced. But something in the way Booth said those words made her want to believe him.

"Hello Temperance, Agent Booth." Dr. Savenger said bringing in an ultrasound machine.

Booth nodded as Temperance spoke. "Dr. Savenger, what's going on?"

The doctor sat on the stool beside the bed. With a sigh and a grim look she began, "Our preliminary findings are that your body has aborted the embryo."

"Are you sure?" Booth asked in a choked voice.

Dr. Savenger nodded. "We were able to identify some of the products of conception."

"So you believe it was an incomplete abortion?" Temperance stated, her voice flat.

"Yes that is correct." The doctor confirmed.

"Wait, I don't understand." Booth said shaking his head. "What does that mean?"

"It means that the embryo partially extricated from my uterus and there are remnants of the embryo intact." This voice was not the one of the obstetrician but his girlfriend.

He looked at her wide-eyed. "This is our child your talking about, Temperance." His voice was full of disbelief that she could still remain unconnected to this being that had been inside her. It broke his heart.

After a moment of silence, Dr. Savenger continued. "Temperance, I'm going to do an ultrasound first to see what may be still intact and then we'll discuss our options."

Temperance nodded. This would be her first ultrasound… not quite as she imagined. Her breath hiccupped as she raised her shirt, it surprised her to see her baby bump there with no baby inside.

Booth turned away and ran his hands over his face. He needed to pull himself together; for her, for them.

"Okay, let's turn this on and it'll be over quick." The doctor ran the wand of the ultrasound over Temperance's stomach. After a moment her brow furrowed but a slight quirk came to her lip. "You're not going to believe this."

Booth snapped back to her side. Instantly her hand found his. "What is it, Doctor?"

Temperance tried to make out the ultrasound but instead looked hurriedly between the monitor and the doctor.

"It seems that you still have a strong and viable embryo." The doctor smiled.

"So she didn't miscarry?" Booth asked, excitement hinting in his voice.

The doctor paused her movements to look at the couple seriously. "I'm sorry, although there is one viable embryo; I can confirm that you did miscarry the other embryo."

"The other?" Temperance questioned.

Dr. Savenger nodded. "It seems you might have had fraternal twins."

Temperance sat there in awe for a moment before looking up at Booth. He spoke her thoughts before she had the change to speak. "The other one is healthy though?"

The doctor grinned brightly. "I know you were supposed to have your first ultrasound next week but would you like to meet it?"

Booth looked down at Brennan. Her face was unreadable, but she nodded. "Yes." Came her soft reply.

With the click of a button, a soft flutter filled the room. "That spot there is your baby."

The couple stared at the screen, listening to the strong heartbeat of their baby.

"I'll give you two a minute." The doctor excused herself.

Once the doctor had left the room, Booth spoke. "See Bones, that's our baby. Not just an embryo. Don't you think-" He stopped as he realized her body was shaking.

She was sobbing. Sobbing with grief, sobbing with joy. Her mind and body couldn't process the loss and yet miracle that had just occurred. Her baby was safe, their baby. "That's our baby, Booth."

He nodded with a half smile. His feelings of hurt at her disconnect completely gone. "Yeah, Bones." He kissed her forehead. "It is."

Booth held her tightly as her emotions surged and ebbed. Her breathing became regular and she seemed to relax in his arms. "I'm so sorry, Booth."

"For what, Bones? You didn't know this was going to happen." He assured, stroking her hair.

She shrugged. "I know but I feel… responsible. We created not just one child but two and now we've lost one."

He saw the emotions beginning to stir again and held her face up in his hands. "Hey, we can be sad but let's still be grateful that we have a healthy baby and a healthy mommy."

She began to cry again instantly. "Bones, what is it?"

Temperance smiled up at him through her water filled eyes. "I'm going to be a mommy."

They laughed together for a moment at her words. It seemed so strange to say out loud but it was true.

They sat together for a moment before her eyes started to drift softly shut and she gave in to her exhaustion. He sat forward and kissed her forehead. "I love Temperance."

XxXxXxX

"Knock knock." Said the artist softly as she entered the room.

Booth turned quickly and held a finger to his lips. He stood and kissed Brennan one last time before walking to the doorway to greet Angela and Hodgins.

"We saw the doctor leave and figure it was okay to come in." Hodgins shrugged.

"Yeah, she was just telling me that they are keeping Bones overnight." He exhaled deeply. "Which I think is good, she's clearly exhausted."

The couple nodded and waited in silence for a moment. "So…" Angela questioned. "Did she- is the baby okay?"

Booth gave her a sad smile. "We lost one but we have another healthy baby."

Angela beamed. "There were two?"

Booth nodded with a smile. Hodgins stood wide-eyed. "Wow, do you know that the chance of having twins with one miscarriage is like one in…." He drifted off, instantly reminding them all of their dear fact spouting friend. "That's really a blessing man." Hodgins said as he offered Booth a handshake.

Booth took his friends hand and held it firmly and clasped his other on the entomologist's shoulder. "Jack." Booth said, his lip shaking slightly from the gratitude he was feeling. "I cannot thank you enough for what you did today. I'm so grateful that you could be there when I-"

"Hey" Hodgins interrupted, clasping his other hand on their joined hands. "I know you'd take care of Angela if I couldn't. I love her too, Booth. She's one of my closest friends."

Booth nodded as he release Hodgins. He shook his head, hoping to remove his strong emotions.

"Hey," Angela stepped forward and put a hand on his arm. "It's not your fault Booth."

Booth shook his head as if to refute her statement but he couldn't form he words.

"Nah, man. I didn't know and I was right there with her." Hodgins encouraged.

"No," Angela began again. "She told me about last night, Booth. It's not your fault. These things just happen sometimes."

Booth nodded. "I know, you're probably right but I can't help worrying that we might have done something to… aggravate the situation."

"Booth," Angela comforted. "You know as well as I do, that God works in his own ways. What happens is meant to be."

He nodded again before taking a deep breath. "You're right. I'm just so grateful that they're okay."

Booth was looking at Brennan asleep in her hospital bed. Angela ran soothing lines down his arms from where she stood behind him. Hodgins smiled, "They're going to be okay, man. This is Temperance Brennan we're talking about, she'll get her way."

Angela and Booth gave a small laugh.

"Are you listening to what I said Dr. Hodgins?" Came a groggy voice from the bed.

The three of them rushed to each side of the bed to greet their awakening friend and partner. "Hey Sweetie." Angela spoke. Hodgins waved beside her.

"Hi Bones." Booth said, sheepishly.

She turned and looked at him almost confused, "Was Jack not doing what I asked? I heard him say I wouldn't get my way."

Booth laughed lightly. "No Bones, we're in the hospital remember?"

After a moment she nodded. "Yeah. I remember now." She turned her hazy gaze to her friend and smiled lazily. "I'm going to be a mom."

Angela laughed and took her friends hand. "I know Sweetie. And while you're at it, I was wondering if you and Booth would be Michael's godparents?"

Temperance smiled and became somewhat more alert. "Really?" Angela nodded. "I don't practice religion but I've begun to believe that some traditions are important. And I also concede that it would make Booth very happy if I participated in religious traditions with our child as well."

The three friends smiled knowingly. "So?" Hodgins asked.

Temperance stared blankly. "Oh, I'm sorry was that not clear? Yes, I would like to begin said practices by being Michael's godmother." She smiled brightly.

Booth nodded in agreement. "I'd be honored." He reached out and shook Jack's hand.

"Boys can you give us a minute alone?" Angela asked the men.

They nodded. "I'll be right back, Bones." Booth kissed her forehead before exiting the room reluctantly.

Angela sat on the bed by her friend's leg. "So Bren, I know this has been an exciting day. How are you feeling?"

Temperance sighed. "Sad, but happy to. For different reasons, I guess." Angela nodded her understanding. "What about Booth? Do you think he's okay?"

Angela laid a hand on her friend's leg. "It was exactly the best timing with you two finally doing the deed again but I think he'll get over it."

Brennan frowned. "By 'doing the deed', do you mean making love?" Angela laughed and nodded. "Shit, he's never going to touch me again."

Angela patted her friend's leg. "He will honey, he'll just need gentle encouragement. He was very worried about you, he even let the secretary call you his wife."

"He did?" Temperance asked.

Angela nodded, if she didn't know any better she could have sworn she heard excitement in her best friends voice.

XxXxXxX

I stayed up late just for you guys! I have a bachelorette party tomorrow, I should be sleeping! Hope you liked, read and review.


	10. Faith

The bachelorette party was great. I wrote this chapter at work this afternoon, lol. Shh don't tell… I really like it though. Enjoy!

XxXxXxX

"Okay Bones. Easy does it." Booth said, as he guided her to the living room couch.

She rolled her eyes. "Booth, I feel fine. You don't have to be so overprotective." Temperance saw the hurt flash over his face as she said the words.

He ducked his head down and moved to go towards the kitchen; his voice was softer. "Angela and Jack will be here in a little while. Do you want some water?"

She reached out to him. "No, I'm fine. Come he-"

"I'll go get you some water." Booth said before hurrying out of the room.

Temperance released a deep sigh as she tucked her legs underneath her and pulled a blanket into her lap.

Booth paused with his head lowered and his hand poised at the cupboard door. His shoulders fell as he exhaled. Booth tried to shake the burdening thoughts from his head as he continued his attempts to get water for his girlfriend. His eyes stung with the thought of what had happened. Once he held two full glasses of water, Booth straightened his back and wiped his cheek with his forearm before heading into the living room.

"Come here." She said softly as she moved to the middle of the couch and patted an empty spot beside her.

He walked to the couch and placed the glasses on the table. For a moment he paused and looked between the empty spot on the couch and the chair on the other side of the coffee table. A tug at his arm broke him from that thought and pulled him to the couch. Booth sat stiff beside her, his hands in his lap.

"Booth…" She began, noticing his tense body. Temperance moved closer, pulling his arms into her lap and adjusting his chin to face her. "This isn't anybody's fault."

His eyes burned again suddenly. Booth sat forward and put his head in his hands. Temperance followed his body with hers; draping her small frame around his shoulders so that her head rested beside his. "You say that Bones, but I'm not sure I can forgive myself."

"Booth, if it's anybody's fault- it's mine. I must have done something to lead this to happen. I could have missed a vitamin or not eaten healthy enough." Temperance didn't blame herself, she knew that these things happened. It saddened her, but she would rather have this man she loved blaming her instead of himself.

"No, Bones." He turned to look at her, grabbing her hand. "I was supposed to protect all three of you. I was weak, I shouldn't have..."

She stood abruptly. "Seeley Booth, you have to stop this!" Her outburst surprised him, but her voice softened and she immediately came to kneel between his legs and hold his face in her delicate hands. "I can't have you beating yourself up. You believe that God does things for a reason. Maybe right now, we were only meant to have this one child. Couldn't that be true?" She searched his eyes waiting for him to agree.

"But it was just a baby. How could God do that to us?" His face fell. "What if it's because of everything I've done?"

She shook her head and held him more firmly. She could feel his faith slipping away from him and she wouldn't let that happen, it was too important. "You are a _good_ man. Everything you have ever done was to protect me, your children, and innocent people. This happened because it wasn't meant to happen."

He nodded, solemnly.

"I need you to be strong." Her eyes began to well with tears. "I need you to be, because I'm not."

It _was _his turn to be strong. He pulled her up to him, so that she was in his lap; her face pressed into the right side of his neck. "Shh, Bones. Its okay, you're right; it's no one's fault. We're all going to be okay."

"I'm scared, Booth." She sobbed against him.

"Of what, baby?" He asked, rubbing circles over her back and hip as she sat diagonally across his lap.

She pulled back to look at him. "Of so many things."

"Tell me." He urged softly, brushing her cheek with his hand.

Temperance sniffed. "What if this baby isn't meant to be either? What if that means we aren't meant to be together? What if something happens to one of us? Or if you're afraid to be with me romantically now."

Tears streamed down her face slowly as she spoke. Now he realized how selfish he'd been to be wallowing in his own shame and guilt when she felt this way. She was right, he needed to be strong. "That's a lot of 'what ifs', Bones."

She shook her head. "I don't know what that means."

He smiled sadly. "It means that you can live in fear because of the things that might happen." It dawned on him then, another realization: "Like how I can't live in fear that being intimate with you is going to hurt you and the baby somehow."

She relaxed slightly at his admission. "But you can't guarantee that everything else is going to be okay."

Booth thought. "No… I can't. But I can tell you that nothing that happens can stop me from being in love with you and wanting to be with you." He cradled her face between his hands. "I will fight with everything that I have to keep all of us safe and together for the rest of my life."

Temperance's eyes were streaming with tears; sadness mixed with joy. "Then we'll fight together."

Booth nodded. "Yes, we will." He kissed her softly and held her body to his in a tight embrace.

She pulled away after a moment. "Booth,"

"Yeah Bones."

"I think I want to get ma-" There was a sudden knock on the door.

"That must be Jack and Angela." He slid her off his lap and to the couch, pressing a light kiss to her lips. "Be right back."

Temperance sat on the couch and muddled over what had almost just happened. In the background she could hear Booth greeting their friends. "Where's little Mikey?" Booth asked with a grin.

Jack rolled his eyes. "_Michael_ is at home with his grandpa."

"We just wanted to have some adult time with you guys." Angela finished with a smile.

Booth nodded as he led them to the living room. Angela moved quickly to her friend and held her in a tight embrace as she sat beside her on the couch.

"You look well, sweetie." Angela commented.

"Thanks Ange." She said as she pulled back from the embrace and made eye contact with Hodgins. "Jack…" Temperance voice broke with emotion.

The entomologist moved between his wife and his friend to hug the doctor. "Don't worry about it, Temperance. I'm glad I was there to help you."

She nodded as she accepted his embrace. The two of them had been through so much together that neither of their best friends/partners could understand. "And I'm sorry none of us told you about the pregnancy, we were waiting in case something like this happened."

Jack pulled away and nodded. "I understand." He looked at the agent, who offered another firm handshake of gratitude.

"Jack, want to help me get drinks for you and Ange?" Booth asked, giving his head a jerk towards the kitchen.

"Sure." Hodgins agreed with a smile, reaching out and squeezing his wife's hand as he walked away.

Angela smiled and turned back to her friend. "How are you feeling? You really do look great."

Brennan blushed lightly. "I feel…" She paused. "I think the correct word would be-"

"Blessed?" Angela offered, knowingly.

Temperance nodded. "I was going to say grateful, but yes. I feel like 'blessed' is also an adequate word. We're so lucky for what we have. Our relationship, a new apartment, a baby… I'm sad but I feel like I have faith in what Booth believes in. What's meant to happen will happen."

Angela smiled. "I can't believe my ears. Pregnancy has turned Temperance Brennan into a soft hearted believer in God. First you want to be a godmother and now this…"

She shook her head vehemently. "No, I said I believed in Booth's faith and wanted to participate. I don't believe in a God."

"The universe then." Angela sounded like Booth now. "But anyway, you believe." She took her friends hand in reassurance. "It's good to believe in something, sweetie. Your child will be very well rounded if he or she can accept all forms of belief."

Temperance nodded. She supposed having faith in something irrational and almost mystical didn't have to be a weakness like she had believed. It could be a strength. "I understand what you're saying."

Angela smiled again. "Good, just keep an open mind. How's Booth?" The artist always knew when it was a good time to change the subject.

Temperance sighed. "I think he's going to be okay. We were just talking before you got here. We just need to be strong and supportive of each other and we will get through this."

She nodded. "That's good. We didn't interrupt anything though, did we?"

"Well…" Temperance began, "I think I might have almost proposed to Booth."

Angela shrieked. "Did you? That we be so incredibly amazing!"

Temperance laughed. "I didn't get the chance." She sighed. "Maybe, I shouldn't. He might want to do it or maybe he doesn't even want to get married anymore; after Rebecca and Hannah."

"Trust me, honey. He does." Angela assured.

"Everything's so hectic now. I think maybe I'll bring it up when we're settled into our apartment." Temperance shrugged, unsure.

"Are you two talking about the apartment too?" Booth asked as he walked back into the living room with Jack.

Angela nodded. "Yes we are." She turned to her husband. "Did you offer it to him?

Jack smiled. "Yup."

"Offer what?" Temperance asked, looking between the three of them.

"Bones," Booth stepped forward and sat beside her so that she was between him and Angela. "They offered to pay for movers to get us into our new apartment. As sort of an early housewarming present."

Temperance smiled, "Really, you guys? I really didn't think that this type of large gift was socially common between friends."

Angela shrugged. "Sweetie, we want to. Plus, I couldn't imagine moving two apartments while pregnant with Michael."

"And," Jack added. "With you needing more rest and Booth's bad back, neither of you are really in a healthy state to do that sort of work."

"Thanks, man." Came Booth's sarcastic reply to his friend's honest insult.

"That's very generous." Temperance said. She looked over at Booth who gave her a look that told her that this one was her call. "I guess we'll be moving in much sooner than we expected."

Angela clapped her hands together in excitement. "Great! I can't wait to plan the housewarming party!"

The three other friends rolled their eyes. "She hasn't gotten out much." Jack commented, "She needs somewhere to direct her attention other than Michael."

The friends laughed and spent the rest of the night talking freely about children and the happy moments ahead.

XxXxXxX

Next is the housewarming party… An old friend returns!

Stay tuned. Read and review please.


	11. The Hint in the Words

LIFE HAS BEEN CRAZY! Sorry I've been gone for so long. I hope this chapter is worth it. I miss getting all your wonderful reviews and hate that I've left so many hanging. Please forgive me? :-)

XxXxXxX

She stood across their new living room, her eyes narrowed at her partner. All around her were her friends; chatting casually and eating delicious hors d'oeuvres. He was oblivious to her eyes burning on him… she was pissed to say the least.

Their apartment was lovely. Completely furnished with a mix of each of their own belongings. In the two weeks she had taken off to relax after the loss of one of their babies; everything else had settled into place.

Only 36 hours after they had offered, Angela and Jack's movers had arrived to pack everything up and move it to the new apartment. By the end of the next day, their belongings had been packed and unpacked. It was incredible. It had been a large gift that Temperance wasn't sure she should accept, but when she saw their new apartment for the first time she was overcome with gratitude for her friends and for taking this burden off her plate. Tuesday they spent their first night together in the apartment. They both seemed almost giddy with excitement as they lay down on _their _bed for the first time.

And then things started to seem off. Wednesday morning she had woken to find him gone. Booth had left a note saying that he had gone to the gym. It was a bit off-putting to her, to awake and find him missing. Temperance tried to let it go, reminding herself that even though they were together now there would be times when they had separate things to do. It wasn't until she was drinking her morning tea that her stomach started to quiver again with uneasiness… sitting by the end of the couch was his gym bag. When he returned, he had brought her flowers. Her favorite: daffodils. Once again, Temperance decided to push it from her mind.

Thursday evening, he disappeared again. He had told her he was running into work to sign some documents so that he could take Friday off to be with her. Somehow, she was less than convinced. _Couldn't he have brought the papers home?_

When he came home this time, he hugged her close. When he pulled her to him, her nose-strong from pregnancy, picked up a distinctly feminine smell that she couldn't quite place. That night she had gone to bed feeling sad and hurt. Booth had asked her what was wrong to which she replied, "I was just thinking about the babies." Booth nodded and pulled her close.

Friday they had spent together happily. The two events of the week weighed heavily on her mind, but for a few moments that day she had forgotten her worries and just had a good time with Booth.

Today was what had made her really mad- infuriated, even. They had been preparing for the party tonight, cleaning before Angela arrived with the food and decorations. Booth had made some excuse about needing to run out. He didn't even make up a lie this time. As she cleaned their new apartment by herself, she thought she might cry. But this time, she was so livid that she couldn't even muster the tears.

Now she stood across the room, watching him as he talked to Cam and her boyfriend. He was laughing and having a good time which for some reason only served to fuel her anger.

"How are you feeling, Doctor Brennan?" Came a familiar accented voice.

She smiled suddenly. "Gordon-Gordon! What are you doing here?"

"Well I assumed that being invited was a good enough reason to come." The psychologist turned chef smiled cheekily. "Could we relocate to your balcony, I'd like to have a word."

She nodded and led the way through their living room to the balcony. Temperance offered him a seat before closing the sliding glass door and sitting across from him. "I'm sorry," she shook her head. "You asked how I was feeling, didn't you?" She smiled and placed a hand over her abdomen unconsciously. "I'm doing very well, thank you."

Gordon nodded, unsure. "Then perhaps you can tell me why you are _glaring _at your partner from across the room, hmm?"

She sighed, of all the people to figure out she was upset it had been her partners former psychologist. "Booth and I have started a relationship."

The chef laughed, "Well I must say that I had assumed so since this housewarming party is for the two of you."

Temperance nodded, o_f course, duh. _"I just feel like Booth has been a little absent lately."

"You mean his mind seems to wander elsewhere?" Gordon questioned skillfully.

Her mouth twitched, "No I mean literally. A few times this week he has just gone off with barely plausible excuses."

Gordon regarded her with a quizzical look. "And you fear that Agent Booth is engaging in less than moral behaviors?"

She shrugged. "I don't know."

"I think you do, Doctor Brennan." Gordon sat forward in his chair. "You know Agent Booth better than anyone, even more than his own family. Most would conclude, even, that you _are_ Booth's family. Do you really believe that he's doing something uncouth?"

"No." Temperance shook her head.

"Is there another reason for your downturn in mood?" This time Gordon was being polite, trying to make her feel better by talking about anything that was going on.

"I'm pregnant." She turned and looked through the glass window at her partner. "It's Booth's."

Gordon laughed loudly. "I do say, I hope so!" he continued to laugh for a moment. "Congratulations, Doctor Brennan. I assume Booth knows he's the father?"

"Yes." She confirmed, with a soft smile. Her mind thought back to his beautiful grin when she told him she was pregnant with his child. "Only a few people know."

Gordon nodded in understanding. "You seem changed Doctor Brennan. Now that I'm aware of your pregnancy, I understand it somewhat."

Her brow furrowed. "What else is there to understand?"

He smiled. "You seem so settled. I wouldn't think you for the type that would be okay with settling down with a man and child."

"It wasn't exactly planned, Gordon." She confirmed. "But, I agree that I feel changes within myself also. Specifically, I find that I am more open to Booths ideas and beliefs."

"Really?" Gordon pressed curiously, "How so?"

"Well- Angela and Jack asked Booth and I to be Michael's godparents. Typically I wouldn't want to participate in these religion specific practices but I think that…" She paused gathering her words.

"You want your child to have similar influences in its life as Booth did." Gordon finished.

"Exactly." She nodded, eagerly. "Catholicism can't be all that bad considering all the good that Booth is, right?"

Gordon laughed. "I think you'd agree with me that no religion is good or bad or better than another. I'm sure you would like your child to have the influence of Booth's religion while ensuring your own beliefs of cultural and religious acceptance."

She smiled. "That's exactly right, Gordon. I've been having trouble forming these feelings into words and you did it so effortlessly."

"I'm glad I could assist." Gordon smiled reassuringly. "I do have to ask Dr. Brennan, where is your stance on marrying our Agent Booth."

Her gaze dropped and her hands tightened nervously. "I-uh. Booth gave up on proposing after it didn't work out with Rebecca and Hannah."

"Yes, I heard about his relationship with the reporter. That must have been hard for you." Gordon said sympathetically.

She nodded. "It was difficult. But I think the fact that this situation is so similar to him and Rebecca is hard on him."

"I have to say that I agree and disagree with your statement." Gordon responded.

She frowned. "That doesn't make sense."

"I assure you it does." He continued. "Your relationship and his and Rebecca's relationship is not similar at all. Agent Booth is much more mature and capable of being a reliable partner, as you already know. And you are not the person Rebecca was either. The only similarity for Booth is that there is a child being born out of wedlock. You are right that this is difficult for him, but not in the way that you think."

"How so?" She asked.

"Agent Booth is afraid that if he pushes you to marriage like he did with Rebecca then you will treat him in the same way that Rebecca has with Parker." Gordon finished.

"But that's not true!" Temperance cried, defensively. "I will give this child two parents in every capacity I can. And one of those parents is and always will be Booth."

Gordon smiled. "Does Booth know that's how you feel?"

She shook her head. "I didn't even know I felt this way until now."

He nodded. "Perhaps you should discuss this and all of your unsorted feelings with Booth."

Temperance looked up at him questioningly. But instead of getting confirmation of his meaning, Gordon stood and clapped his hands.

"Shall we rejoin the party? I fear I've captured the hostess's attention for far too long." He smiled as he reached a hand out to her and led her back into the apartment.

Booth came over when he saw them re-enter. "Hey, what were you two talking about so seriously out there?"

"You." Both Gordon and Temperance said bluntly.

Booth blushed. "Well, okay then."

Gordon stretched a hand out to Booth. "Congratulations, Agent Booth."

He shook his hand firmly. Booth knew that Gordon could be talking about the housewarming but he had a feeling that Gordon Wyatt knew a bit more. "Thanks Gordon-Gordon."

Temperance moved from the chef's side and to her partners, wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Well, I'll be off now." Gordon said. "I just stopped by to congratulate the two of you."

The couple smiled. "Thank you Gordon. Really." Temperance smiled, stretching up to give the man a hug.

"Oh, yes well…" He accepted the hug, "I left some appetizers from the restaurant in your ice box. Enjoy."

"Thanks Gordon." Booth smiled as he watched his former psychologist leave the party. He turned to Brennan. "So you were really talking about me?"

She nodded. "Of course we were."

"And now you're not shooting daggers into my skull?" He questioned nervously.

"I don't know what that means." She stated, hugging him closer suddenly. Apparently he was as oblivious to her as she'd thought. "But I do feel better."

"Good." He kissed the top of her head. "We'll talk later okay?"

She looked up at his so that their faces were barely separated. "Okay." Temperance smiled before placing a light kiss on his lips.

XxXxXxX

"Thanks Angela, it was really great." Booth commented as he stood with his friends by the door.

She smiled. "No sweat, I'm so glad everything's working out."

"What are you guys up to tomorrow?" Hodgins asked.

Booth shrugged and shared a look with his partner. "I think I'm going to head to church for a little bit. You know, I'm feeling a bit more grateful these days."

Their friends nodded. Angela reached out and rubbed her hand over Booth's arm. "That sounds like a nice thing to do."

Booth patted her hand on his arm affectionately. Jack and Angela were good friends. "Thanks you guys, really."

The couple smiled again. "You're welcome, man. We'll see you on Monday."

"Bye sweetie." Angela reached forward and embraced her friends. "Good luck." She whispered the last two words and winked as she pulled away from her friend.

Bye." She replied slowly, unsure if she was missing something.

Booth closed the door once their friends were gone. He turned towards Brennan and folded her into his embrace with a sigh. "This was exhausting." He commented.

"I agree." She confirmed, pulling him tighter to her. After a moment she spoke again, "Are you going to church to mourn for the baby?"

His eyes closed and he hugged her to his body. "Yeah, but to thank God for giving us our baby and giving me you."

She pulled back to look up at him. "I'd like to go with you."

Booth was shocked for a moment. "Really?"

Temperance nodded.

He held her at arm's length, gauging her thoughts through her eyes before pulling her to their sofa. "What's going on with you lately, Bones? First, you accept being godparents and now you want to go to church?"

"Booth," she said incredulously. "It's rude to refuse the honor of being a godparent. Plus they're our best friends; wouldn't you want them to do it for us?"

Booth shrugged in amazement. "I hadn't even considered that you'd let me baptize our child. I didn't want to push."

"Well maybe you should." Her tone was getting heated. "You shouldn't always assume that I'm going to say no. I was talking to Gordon-Gordon outside about how I've been opening up to some possibilities that I never used to think about."

"I'm not sure I'm following you Bones." Booth looked confused, unsure if he was understanding her correctly.

"Booth, I think I want our child to experience your religion but I also want our child to know that there are other ways of life besides our own and that just because they're different, doesn't mean that they are wrong." She finished and looked into his face, there were tears welling in his eyes. "I'm sorry Booth, I didn't mean to upse-"

He cut her off by throwing his arms around her. He pressed light but frantic kisses all over her face. "I can't believe it. I'm so honored, Temperance."

She smiled. "That's part of compromising right? This is _our _child, Booth." Her hands found their way to the side of his face, holding him firmly so that he was secure in her grasp. "_You_ are the father and no one else can ever take that from you. I want me and this baby to be tied to you forever."

He nodded in solemn agreement as he pulled her into a tight hug. His hand caressed the hair at the back of her head. "I think I've been tied to you for a while now."

She smiled, tears beginning to prick at the corners of her eyes. "Me too. But I want you to know that I mean it. No one is ever going to take either of us from you, we're yours."

In response, Booth pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. As their kissing become longer and more passion filled, they moved their way to their bedroom. Caught up in their passion, they left the clean up from their party until the morning. As Temperance lay next to a sated and sleeping Booth, she wondered if he had caught the hint in her words.

XxXxXxX

Will Booth propose? And if he does, will Temperance actually say yes? We'll see…


End file.
